Little Fighter: Beginnings
by GothicAssassin1987
Summary: This first in a saga of thirteen stories. The story of how Juan Deep and nine other high schoolers came to be with their lives as mercanries in Hackensack, NJ. This the epic saga of Little Fighter vs. The Dark Masters
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

I was so going to miss dinner if I didn't get home soon. My name is Juan Deep and I used to be a normal kid. Used to be. The night of the accident was so vivid in my memory. That was in 2002. I had been late at school doing things for the soccer team. Pointless things.

As I walked steam seemed to billow through the alleyway that linked my school to my street. It was so sleazy that I thought I'd eventually crash in top a hooker. But what I did crash into changed my life. The lives of myself and nine total strangers who were to become my best friends. Who are we? I'll tell you.

A noise came from a small area that should've been empty. As I walked closer, however, it became clear that something was up. Suddenly I heard an explosion and there was a blinding flash of light. As I later recalled someone said I had looked like I climbed out of a vat of blood. My entire black clothing outfit for the evening was dark red. As the blood flowed, everything was growing faint. No doubt about it, I was going to die.


	2. New Lives

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. My bro's computer is fried so I haven't had the chance to get a computer with a Windows OS until now. Anyway this chapter is gonna be a little boring because there's no fighting till about Chapter 4 or so.

Chapter I

Juan Deep opened his eyes. He felt immobilized right away and soon saw that he was lying on a laboratory table. He took note that someone had removed the black nail polish from his fingers and most likely his eyeliner but his clothes remained unchanged. He stared at his surroundings sitting up. He was in Genetech Labs, Hackensack's number one genetics lab. It was the only lab in New Jersey for that matter. One of the nine other tables in the room groaned.

"Who's that?" Deep was alert The ninja sat up.

"I'm Rudolf. Rudolf Jacksite."

"I'm Juan but I go by my last name, Deep."

Rudolf looked at him.

"You Puerto Rican?" he asked.

"No, Argentinian-Israeli."

Slowly the others began to stir. Soon all of the boys were introduced and standing in front of a weird stasis chamber thing.

"What the flying fuck are we doing here anyway?" Louis Niode asked.

"DNA Alteration."

He jumped approximately six feet in the air. The ten of them whirled around. A man was standing there.

"You're not mutants but your DNA _has_ been altered by chemicals." He said.

"Holy fuck! Gentlemen I do believe we've stumbled upon the original Dr. Frakenstien." Rudolf joked in a British accent. The man rolled his eyes.

"You have a sick sense of humor to whoever this poor man is." Gil Gazik said.

"I'm Shorstein." The man laughed. "Of course you do have an interesting personality yourself, Freeze."

The blue haired boy lost it.

"Why I oughta..." he was stopped short however as he swung his arm and a cloud of mist hit Shorstein encasing him in ice. The boys stared.

"Freeze works." He said.

"So unfreeze 'im already." Said John Plasmo.

Davis Yarlinan swung his fist and the ice broke. Unfortunately, however, Shorstein went flying across the room. As he got up Shorstein said,

"Davis you're stronger than an average human being."

"But----" Davis protested.

"Lift that fridge over there." Shorstein said.

"Ok." Davis put his arms around it and, to everyone's amazement, lifted it.

"Freeze, your thing is ice. Each of you has a unique ability."

"Why us?" Woody Forester broke the silence and Dennis Carlon, Firen Mitor, and Henry Biyo nodded in agreement.

"Because of the Dark Masters." The scientist said grimly.


	3. Mercenaires

Chapter II

"I'm not a scientist. Just a doctor of the subnormal." Shorstein explained.

Meaning you deal with time-travel and lives of other dimensions." Dennis translated.

"Stupid sci-fi nerd." Rudolf muttered and Deep flicked him off.

"Apparently a hole in the Time-Void-Freeway was opened. Three evil beings from the dimension Jorel X-9-10 came by with plans to destroy _our_ dimension." Shorstein talked a little like a roadrunner.

"Lemme guess, this what-it's-called Freeway is a way for people to travel freely between dimensions." Henry speculated.

"Only when a hole is opened." Shorstein said. "You landed in ten different explosions meant to block out pathways that are less traveled, therefore you nearly died, therefore you were injected with a chemical, therefore we need you."

"If he says 'therefore' again I'm gonna bite him." Firen whispered to John. John nodded in agreement.

"You all have to get used to your new lives. This is who you are now."

"Mercenaries!" Dennis cried out. Deep shook his head.

"Not exactly, mercenaries work for foreign countries."

"Mercenaries." Freeze agreed with Dennis and Deep surrendered.

"I'm not gonna piss _you_ off." He stretched his arms behind his head and opened a nearby locker. The contents were a sleeveless white shirt, indigo colored jeans and a wicked looking sword.

"Sweet." He picked it up and examined it.

"That sword is keyed into your DNA." Shorstein told him tossing a rubber band ball up and down.

"Sweet." Was all Deep had to say.

"You all have new clothes in these lockers. Just follow the line in this order. John, Henry, Rudolf, Louis, Firen, Freeze, Dennis, Woody and Davis." Shorstein informed them.

""How'd you get that name?" Davis asked Woody, buttoning a blue button down shirt he had put on.

"My parents. I don't think they're human." Was the reply.

"Might've had something to do with the fact that your last name is Forester." Louis suggested.

"You've never met my 'rents before have you?"

"Point taken." Louis decided to shut up at this point.

The boys seemed to have too much going on in their lives now. As Deep walked home he thought about what was going to happen to his parents and sister. Everything seemed to have some sense of weirdness in his life.

"How the hell am I the only Hispanic in my family if I'm not adopted?" he once again asked himself. He had pondered this question multiple times but never found the answer. He sighed and his girlfriend's face filled hid mind.

"Well at least someone understands me."

At about two the next morning, there was a knock on the door. Deep answered it. Rudolf was there along with a depressed looking Henry.

"Henry's parents were found dead." Rudolf announced solemnly.

"And you're here because?" Deep returned

"Oh my parents threw me out." Rudolf grinned.

"Literally." Deep seemed interested now.

"Yeah and Woody' parents mysteriously disappeared."

"Where is he Rudolf?"

"I don't know. That boy'll pop up anywhere."

Suddenly Henry screamed in shock.

"What the fuck? Do you wanna break my eardrum?" Woody complained.

"What did he do?" asked a very amused Deep.

"He jumped out of that tree." Grumbled Henry.

"Come on in." Deep said. "I guess you all need somewhere to live. Our living room should work."

As the three boys walked in Deep slammed the door on Davis's face.

"Ouch and fucking half."

The door reopened.

"Can I help you Davis?" Deep asked.

"My parents forgot I live with them." Said Davis. They moved out of the house while we were all unconscious. Now we need to find a place for me to-----"

"Living room." Deep jerked his thumb into the house.

Davis walked past the swordsman into the house and headed towards the living room.

"This is going to be a _long_ night." Deep muttered to himself.


	4. The Forbidden Tower

There's not much action in this chapter except one really crappy fight scene and a death but that's all. Over the course of a few more events, though, a big fight scene will break out and (hopefully)span two chapters. I'm not gonna end at cliff hanger but I'm not gonna tell you EVERYTHING because the next 12 stories will tell secrets of each of the boys. In the meantime enjoy this chapter.

Chapter III

Five miles off a beach that spills into the atlantic Ocean there is an island. The land, known as Queen's Island, has a mysterious aura around it. But the tower on the east end is another story. The forbidden Tower was abandoned many years ago when a group of Japanese soldiers found the skeleton of a man with seven axes running through it's skull and one man then died of mysterious causes. The Tower of Death. But for Julian that didn't matter. He stood about 6'2" and had glowing red eyes. The eyes, along with the rest of his face, were hidden by a gray mask. His long ebony black hair was spiked so dangerously that you could draw blood just by touching it. He wore black robes and the whole outfit was topped off with a cape that swirled in the night's wind.

"Heh, not much of an island. I'm sure the builder of this tower sued." The speaker had messy brown hair and wore the same robes and mask as Julian but had no cape. His red eyes seemed to glow more intense as he spoke.

"Silence Justin." Julian cautioned the other man next to him. "This tower has been known to kill. Now where are the assassins?"

As he spoke, an orb of liquid blue energy opened and four Justin-look-alikes climbed out.

"There is a boy with a sword that bears the mark of injection." Jirto's voice had an unearthly hiss to it.

"Kill him." Julian said simply. "And for God's sake someone go find Bat."

The alleyway was about as empty as a sardine can in Deep's grandmother's kitchen. John, Freeze and Dennis were obviously elsewhere for the evening. Deep walked with his arm around Lindsay as the two of them walked home from the movie theatre. Ninth grade was a whole lot easier for Deep ever since he had started dating her.

"Damn, it's hard to think that tomorrow we go back to school. The weekend is way too short." Lindsay smiled.

Before Deep could reply, a trash can fell from a nearby fire exit as a masked man in all black appeared before them.

"I am Jirto." He hissed. "We have much to discuss, you and I. Man to man bonding." With that he took a dagger and stabbed Deep's shoulder. On reflex, Deep jammed his sword into Jirto's throat and twisted it. A sickening crunching sound could be heard as Jirto gagged. He pulled out the dagger and Deep removed his sword taking the tissue that was once Jirto's vocal chords with it.

"Stand back Lindsay." He said but as Jirto held up an increasing ball of energy she jumped into the path of attack. "No!" he shouted.

The ball of energy hit the girl and seared Deep's face. Dark red blood began to flow from a wound between his left eye and his nose. The cut was about 5 inches long and stretched across a severe distance of skin. As he held the dying Lindsay in his arms, she whispered "I love you Juan." and touched her lips to the bloody wound. The nothing.


	5. No More Knife Guys

I'd like to apologize for multiple things. First off, I didn't realize until this update that I misspelled the word "then" in the last sentence of chapter 3. Second off, this chapter has no fight scenes whatsoever. It does, however, involve a small portion of blood spill. This because Rudolf is a bit of an idiot and should never be trusted with sharp objects.

Chapter IV

Nothing could've been more fucked up in Deep's life then the death of his only girlfriend. Even though Lindsay's parents were beyond sad for the loss of their daughter, they knew it couldn't be helped. She always had a bit of a streak to jump into danger. The parents, Deep and the rest of his new roommates all had a small mourning ceremony then worked on scheduling the funeral.

"I'm sorry, but it is _sad_ for a girl to die at age fourteen." Rudolf commented over the breakfast table.

"Rudolf, that's universal knowledge." Woody said irritably. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You boys have this gothic conversation style everyday?" Deep's older sister Kaity asked.

Kaity Deep was one of the world's most beautiful girls. She has a deep tan skintone and long brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the kitchen. Davis had instantly fallen in love with her the day they met. She had told him to behave himself if he was to be living in her house when Davis asked her what he could call her.

"Relax K," Deep said in a gloomy voice. "Cut us some slack."

"Yeah, Deep _did_ lose his girlfriend two nights ago." Rudolf chimed in.

"Rudolf? Shut the fuck up." Henry said. Henry and Deep were in the same boat at this point. They had both lost loved ones.

The sound of footsteps padded down the hall. Deep's niece Shanon appeared in kitchen doorway. In all effort to explain this, When Kaity was 13 years old she visited a hospital and met Gina Marino who was dying of some weird disease she had picked up when visiting Cuba. Shanon, who had already lost her father, was bound for an orphanage. Kaity had hung out with her for a while and she took to Shanon like a mother so she was adopted by the girl and Shanon had a new mother.

"Deep, can you take me to school?" she asked. She was really close with the boy.

"Why?" Deep let out a groan. He went to Hackensack City High while Shanon went to Cohen High School.

"I don't know, we never hang out anymore." She sighed upon saying this. "I mean you're always so busy with your band now."

Deep was lead singer and rhythm guitarist of a band called The Powerhouse. They had been set for an abnormal practice rate ever since Lindsay's death.

"Maybe you and me'll go out to get ice cream sometime." He gave Rudolf a look after the words ice cream left his mouth. Rudolf was a major fan of ice cream.

"Hey, I know. Uncle and niece quality time...geez you are _tough_." Rudolf complained.

"Where'd Davis go?" Woody asked suddenly. A scream of a frightened boy answered his question.

"Probably to go bother Kaity." Deep joked.

"I'm right in here." Kaity said poking her head in to the kitchen from the living room.

"Ok so he pissed Ferret off." Ferret was Deep's pet...well ferret.

From the sink, Henry looked up with a grin on his face. Suddenly from out of nowhere a knife lodged itself in the back of his head. Blood came but Henry was frighteningly calm.

"Sorry!" Rudolf yelled from the dining room that was usually reserved for dinner parties.

Henry slid the knife out from his head and flung it at Rudolf. The knife hit it's target, square in the forehead. Rudolf stood there with a blank look on his face.

"I kinda feel sorry for him." Kaity whispered to Woody who nodded in response. The day was off to a good start


	6. Immunity is the Essence

Hi what's up? This story gets harder to write every day as I realize that I'm mainly focused on the epic battle at the end on my mind all the time. I need about 5 or 6 more chapters give or take before I'm ready though...and I can't even figure out what to do with the story in between so I'm gonna give a lame attempt at this chapter and yes there will be another fight.

Chapter V: Immunity is the Essence

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day that you actually came home without a nasty remark on your tongue." Motio said.

Jirto had walked back into the tower's dungeon extremely mute and extremely pissed off. The scar on his throat had healed within seconds of his escape, as he was immune to death in all dimensions but his own. But then so were all beings from Jorel X-9-10. Upon hearing Motio's sarcasm, Jirto flicked him off and stormed to his room.

"Nice to see you too." The Assassin muttered as his teammate left in rage.

"That was like, way off dude." Said a man in a maroon shirt with cutoff sleeves and black jeans.

"Look Bat, I don't see you kissing up to Master Justin whenever you want to deal with killing someone." Motio snapped.

"But the kill wasn't ordered by me." The voice that responded has a slight sinister chill to it and the hairs on Bat's neck stood on end at the sound. Justin continued.

"You know that Julian had his mind set on destroying any possible threats that would stop him from building this empire and it seems he failed before Jirto was sent out to do that boy in. I'm surprised he's still alive."

"Dude, I'm like really worried about the deal with these four like, minions of yours." Bat input. "I mean Geear scares the fucking shit out of me and Haot well we never see him so how do we know he's really on our side?"

"When you talk to one of us you talk to us with respect---------" Motio started to say, but Justin cut him off.

"When I cloned you idiots from my own DNA and stone carved bodies I expected you to not give anybody any problems with any of the leaders, Bat included." Justin seemed more annoyed by the Assassin's snap than pissed off.

"If anything explains the problem here, however, it's that these ten boys that Haot has done research on have come to the call of battle in order to keep us at bay. If you want to say something to this idiot of a surfer dude poser say it with respect. Including me or Julian."

"Yes Master Justin." Motio said.

Rudolf stood his ground as the black robed man charged at him. Blood was flowing from his face but he stared the red-eyed opponent down ceasing to give up.

"You can't stop me now bastard." He yelled at whatever-his-name-who-was-fighting-him was.

"Talk to me like that again and see what I don't do to you Jacksite." The man snarled.

"I'm scared now!" Rudolf responded.

"Oh my god, if you two idiots do not shut the fuck up I'm gonna personally injure _both_ of you." Henry said. "Just _fight_ for fuck's sake!"

"That's what they've been doing for the past fifteen minutes." Said Woody from the tree he was in. "And they're getting nowhere, for some reason this bastard won't die."

"Damn." Henry muttered under his breath. Then to Woody he said, "So what are we supposed to do knock this guy out?"

"That's all that's gonna work." Woody said ducking as one of Rudolf's ninja stars sailed over his head. "For the eighteenth time throw them _forwards_ not backwards!" he yelled.

Rudolf charged towards the man drawing two kitanas from either side of his belt. Then he sliced right through the attacker's body, literally searing him in half. But as the body split in two and the three boys were showered in dark red blood and gore, the man laughed.

"No one kills Geear, the Stealth Assassin."

Geear's laugh was maniacal and cold. But then, as his laughter died, his body began to meld together. After this happened he dissolved into what looked like real-life pixleization and the grass they stood on got still.

"Holy fuck man." Was all Rudolf could say.


	7. A Time to be Born, A Time to Die

What's up? Sorry I haven't updated in forever but with this chapter ending, well all good things must come to an end. There are only going to be three chapters left before the final battle in this story and after that I'm taking a short break to get ready for the next fict in the saga. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to see some review for this story but hopefully no flames.

Chapter VI

A Time to be Born, A Time to Die

Deep sat on the balcony of his houses second story. He sighed and sadly gazed up at the moon. Why couldn't he get his mind of Lindsay and move on? He looked down at the fountain in his backyard and listened to the sound of the flowing water.

"What the fuck do you mean he didn't die?" Firen roared.

"I told you already, I seared him in half and he, I don't know I think he pixelized away or something." Rudolf tried explaining again.

Deep sighed and got up to walk in to the bedroom that his sister slept in to join the two boys in their conversation about this strange Geear person. Something was definitely up and it might have had to do with the black robed, masked man who had tried to kill _him_.

"So what happened exactly?" Deep asked.

"I'm not explaining this a third time." Rudolf growled.

"Okay." Deep held up his hands in surrender.

"Well now we have to figure out how this two freaks are related to the Dark Masters." Firen said.

"Uhhh, Q.E.D." Rudolf informed him.

Firen regarded him with a blank look.

"He believes that's how the ancient Romans would say 'Duh.'" Deep explained.

"Ah, ok." Firen said having this confusion cleared up.

There was something eerie about the streets of Hackensack at night now that the boys had new lives, but they knew it was something they'd have to live with. But the fear of being on the verge of death every single day was hard to wrap around one's finger. Just then, Kaity walked into the room.

"Enjoying the sights?" She asked her brother sarcastically.

"The fountain seems to be in working order." Deep joked.

"Can we try to restore some order here?" Rudolf asked.

The boy was eager to have his say in what they should do about Geear and Jirto.

"What does the word 'order' mean to you, Rudolf?" Kaity questioned.

"Well, it means we stop messing around and focus on one subject at a fucking time." He responded.

"There isn't much order in your friend Davis." She said.

"He was hitting on you again wasn't he?" Deep asked.

"Yes he, in fact, was hitting one me…again." Kaity said.

"Well, anyway," Rudolf continued. "I say we go on a little stealth mission in order to find out where these yoinks hide so we can actually do something about exposing a weakness to kill them before they cause any more damage. I'm not about to lose anymore lives in this fight, especially not the lives of my nine best friends."

"Is that all?" Kaity asked after hearing the ninja's little speech.

"Yeah, I think that just about covers it." He said.

"What are we gonna call our team?" Firen wanted to know.

"Little Fighter." Deep said.

"Huh?" Firen asked.

"Ok Juan, what are you on and why aren't you sharing?" Rudlf said with a strange tone in his voice.

"Think about it." Deep continued. "We're young, only about 15 and we're now fighters, of the mercenary class I mean, hence 'Little Fighter.'"

"Works for me." Firen said.

"Yeah, it's all good." Rudolf agreed.

"So, Little Fighter is born and now the Dark Masters shall die." Deep said. "Now go home and talk to Louis."

Firen shot him a look.

"Who's gonna tell John, Dennis and Freeze?" he asked.

"I'll take care of it in school tomorrow." Rudolf assured him.

"Uhh Rudolf? Tomorrow's Saturday." Deep said.

"Oh yeah, ok on Monday then." The ninja said with a stupid look on his face.

So a new light would come to drive back the darkness that now plagued New Jersey. A new team of fighters would come and now there was nothing to stop them.

TO BE CONTIN….

"HOLD EVERYTHING! THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET!"


End file.
